<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Не думая о завтрашнем дне by Hasegava_Uki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963606">Не думая о завтрашнем дне</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki'>Hasegava_Uki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Жить сегодняшним днем, не заглядывая в будущее</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Не думая о завтрашнем дне</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Босс!</p>
<p>Лио оборачивается к ним и сразу понимает: они что-то задумали. Слишком широко и радостно улыбаются, в последнее время такое случается нечасто. — У нас для тебя подарок!</p>
<p>Тем более. Раньше они ему подарков не дарили, и в сочетании с улыбками это выглядит особенно подозрительно.</p>
<p>Операция закончилась провалом. Не катастрофой: никого не ранили, никто не попался ледяным силам — они вообще их не встретили. Ни их самих, ни захваченных ими, сведения явно были неверными. Но они снова возвращаются ни с чем. Разве что удалось пополнить запасы. Ну и да, все живы — его людям этого обычно хватает, чтобы чувствовать себя победителями. </p>
<p>Лио этого мало. Даже за несколько месяцев, проведенных с бандой, он не смог перенять их привычку жить, не заглядывая в будущее, относиться ко всему проще.</p>
<p>В любом случае, не вина Геры с Мейсом, Лио совсем не хочет портить им настроение. Он осторожно улыбается в ответ.</p>
<p>— Спасибо.</p>
<p>— Да ну, рано пока благодарить.</p>
<p>— Ты же еще даже не видел, — присоединяется к нему Гера, но оба выглядят довольными.</p>
<p>Лио молча ждет все с тем же выражением. Возможно, это сойдет за вежливое предвкушение.</p>
<p>— Вот.</p>
<p>До этого момента Лио был уверен, что умеет держать лицо в любых ситуациях. Кажется, он ошибался.</p>
<p>— Вы нашли резиновый член, — наконец констатирует он очевидное. На то, чтобы перестать таращиться на совершенно недвусмысленный предмет в руках Геры уходит несколько минут.</p>
<p>— Не совсем.</p>
<p>— Это лучше! Сам увидишь!</p>
<p>Лио и так видит: судя по небольшому размеру и основанию — пробка. Но сути это не меняет.</p>
<p>Остальные расположились дальше, в тени от заброшенного здания заправки — и уже начали отмечать то, за что Лио может себя только винить. Им явно сейчас не до них, но Лио все равно становится так, чтобы закрыть помахивающего ядовито-розовым резиновым членом Геру. На всякий случай.</p>
<p>— Заодно и отвлечешься. А то выглядишь, как на похоронах.</p>
<p>— Прямо сейчас? — уточняет Лио. Глупая идея. В голову снова прокрадываются мысли о так и не спасенных, об очередной ночи, которую собирается провести за изучением карт и схем для следующих операций, в надежде, что они окажутся успешнее этой. Теперь, после того, как они знают, куда и зачем увозят опаленных, действовать нужно срочно. Лио сомневается, что у него есть время отвлекаться.</p>
<p>— А почему нет? — Мейс пожимает плечами. — Ребятам сейчас и без нас неплохо. А тебе тоже надо отдыхать хотя бы иногда. Одна ночь ничего не изменит.</p>
<p>Для члена банды Мейс говорит слишком разумные вещи.</p>
<p>Опаленные редко обращают внимание на температуру вокруг, но воздух пустыни как будто вдруг становится нестерпимо жарким, а в животе смерзается ледяной ком. Это глупая идея — по мнению Лио, совершенно естественная — для любого из ультра-опаленных. Жить сегодняшним днем и брать от этой жизни все, что она может дать.</p>
<p>Возможно, они правы.</p>
<p>Лио облизывает пересохшие губы, мимоходом отмечая, как одинаково стекленеют взгляды Геры и Мейса. Им тоже будет непросто, Лио постарается.</p>
<p>— Пойдем.</p>
<p>Пустыня открыта всем взглядам, но в здании заправки за испятнанными граффити и облупленной краской стенами их никто не увидит. Они оба идут следом, Лио чувствует взгляды — жадные, горячие. Это возбуждает, заставляет пламя внутри знакомо тянуться к ним, отзываться на их желание. Под ногами хрустит битое стекло, Лио проходит к дальней стене и останавливается. Шорох чужих шагов тоже замирает — они ждут его хода, какого-то знака. Лио молча расстегивает ремень и молнию, рывком стягивает штаны и упирается руками в стену.</p>
<p>— Ну? — уточняет спустя пару секунд тишины за спиной.</p>
<p>— Сейчас, босс.</p>
<p>— Мы мигом.</p>
<p>Лио не всегда может их различить: кто касается плеча, а кто давит на поясницу, заставляя прогнуться, чьи пальцы проникают внутрь, а чьи — коротко поглаживают член. Они действуют слаженно, словно один человек. К входу прижимается твердое и скользкое, надавливает, и Лио медленно выдыхает.</p>
<p>— Расслабься. Ты слишком много думаешь в последнее время. — Значит, все-таки Мейс.</p>
<p>— Должен же кто-то, — сдавленно бормочет Лио, стараясь не выпустить вместе со словами стоны. Они давно не были вместе, хочется забыть об осторожности и вести себя так, словно на километры вокруг нет никого, кроме них.</p>
<p>— Вот и будешь. Но потом, завтра. А сейчас расслабься.</p>
<p>Руки пробираются под рубашку, проводят по бокам, ложатся на живот. А это уже Гера — выдают мозоли от штанги. Из-за пламени не накачаешь серьезной мускулатуры, но Гера все равно пытается.</p>
<p>Мейс не прав: еще рано расслабляться. Лио ждет, пока пробка не оказывается внутри полностью, привыкая к ощущению заполненности, потом неохотно отстраняется и начинает одеваться. Ладонь невольно подныривает за пояс штанов, находит резиновое основание. Можно бы остаться, продолжить здесь — ни у кого это не вызовет вопросов. Лио давно уже подозревает, что об их отношениях знают все в банде, — так же, как раньше знали о Мейсе и Гере. Как и многое другое, для них это не имеет совершенно никакого значения.</p>
<p>— Когда доедем до базы.</p>
<p>Пробка внутри отзывается на каждое движение, тесные штаны давят. На нем слишком много одежды. Лио старается идти ровно и прямо, как будто за время, что они пробыли в здании заправки, ничего не изменилось. Не потому что до этого кому-то есть дело — для себя. Чтобы в очередной раз убедиться, что он может все контролировать.</p>
<p>Не останавливаясь, он машет стоящим в нескольких метрах байкерам, кто-то салютует ему бутылкой. Наверняка дождутся заката и будут гонять по пустыне, озаряя ее всполохами пламени. Это красиво, но сегодня у Лио другие планы.</p>
<p>Он привычно перекидывает ногу через сидение байка, и на секунду в глазах темнеет, дыхание сбивается.</p>
<p>Ничего, он доедет.</p>
<p>До убежища минут пятнадцать, не больше, но Лио кажется, что эта дорога — самая длинная в его жизни. </p>
<p>Лио останавливается у порога дома, глушит мотор и только потом позволяет себе прижаться мокрым лбом к рулю. В наступившей тишине слышно, как громко колотится сердце. Поясницу тянет, ноги подрагивают от напряжения. По собственным ощущениям, сидит он так совсем недолго, но, похоже, время для него сейчас тоже течет иначе: он не замечает, как подходит Мейс, но когда тот проводит ладонью по спине, Лио отзывается тихим стоном.</p>
<p>— Помочь? — Голос над головой звучит скорее насмешливо, чем сочувственно.</p>
<p>— Чуть позже — обязательно. — Лио понимает голову, смотрит на него снизу вверх, и Мейс перестает усмехаться, тяжело сглатывает.</p>
<p>Но все равно помогает, когда колени подгибаются, едва ноги касаются земли.</p>
<p>Теперь уже не имеет значения: здесь только Гера и Мейс, перед ними можно быть слабым, неспособным самостоятельно подняться по лестнице до комнаты и сдержать громкий усталый стон, падая на широкую кровать — не разуваясь, не задумываясь, запер ли кто-нибудь дверь. </p>
<p>— Отдыхай, босс, мы сами все сделаем. — И они правда делают: расстегивают куртку и рубашку, стягивают с ног сапоги со штанами. Гладят, касаются, ощупывают все зудящее от накопившегося возбуждения тело. </p>
<p>Гера сползает ниже, подхватывает его ноги под коленями, разводя в стороны, и пристраивается между. Колючие волосы щекочут бедра, горячий рот накрывает головку, впускает глубже, и Лио выгибается навстречу. Наконец-то. </p>
<p>Изнутри поднимается, нарастая, вибрация — легкая, едва заметная, показавшаяся сначала фантомным ощущением, она становится все заметнее, тревожит. Лио слабо вскрикивает, когда понимает, что именно происходит.</p>
<p>— Ну как, нравится? — спрашивает Мейс и, поймав его взгляд, покачивает чем-то подозрительно похожим на пульт. — Мы же говорили, что это лучше просто резинового члена.</p>
<p>Лучше. Вибрация не прекращается ни на секунду, от нее поджимаются пальцы, судорожно сводит все мышцы, встряхивает дрожью. Она одновременно отвлекает и усиливает то, что творит Гера языком. Лио стонет, закрываясь локтем. Но спрятаться ему не дают: Мейс с мягкой силой отводит руку, снова открывая его лицо, разглядывает, обводит длинными пальцами скулы, надавливает на губы, и Лио несильно прихватывает их зубами — чтобы не смотрел с такой беспощадной нежностью.</p>
<p>— Ну вот, хоть оттаял немного. — Мейс усмехается, но даже за привычной ухмылкой проглядывает все та же нежность. — А то был совсем ледышкой.</p>
<p>Лио выпускает его пальцы, собираясь возмутиться, но Гера подцепляет основание пробки, тянет на себя и тут же проталкивает обратно, и Лио бессознательно мечется, пытаясь высвободиться из его крепкой хватки — слишком много ощущений, все закончится очень быстро, если он продолжит так делать. Неужели он сам не понимает? Распахнутый в беззвучном крике рот накрывают губы Мейса, сильные ладони прижимают плечи к постели. Он целует его, пока Гера трахает пробкой, подгоняет и без того бесконтрольно несущуюся лавину. Лио перестает сопротивляться: остановить ее уже все равно не получится, слишком поздно. Он кончает сильно и ярко — в рот Гере, с языком Мейса во рту и вибрирующей пробкой в заднице. Но этого все равно недостаточно, так мысли скоро вернутся, они даже сейчас бродят по краю сознания. Мейс вытягивает из него пробку, и Лио слабо морщится. Сразу становится пусто и холодно.</p>
<p>Ненадолго: Гера ложится рядом, вжимается твердым членом в живот, Мейс трется так же крепко стоящим членом между ягодиц. Руки слепо скользят по телам друг друга и по телу Лио, пока они целуются, приподнявшись над постелью. Лио цепляет Геру за плечо, перехватывает длинную прядь волос Мейса и тянет их вниз, возвращая к себе. Они ничего не спрашивают, но охотно делятся лаской и с ним. Теперь ему снова хорошо и спокойно.</p>
<p>— Давай так. — Гера перекатывается на спину, утягивая Лио за собой. Мейс тут же перебирается сверху, пальцы коротко касаются входа, словно проверяя, а в следующий раз уже входят глубоко, добавляя смазки. </p>
<p>Лио расставляет ноги шире, прогибается, упираясь коленями в матрас. Прижимается губами ко рту Геры и, чувствуя вкус собственной спермы, трахает его рот языком так же, как Мейс трахает пальцами его зад. Лио нравится, он бы продолжал так долго, неторопливо, чувствуя, как возвращается возбуждение, но послушно прерывается, стоит Мейсу потянуть его вверх, усаживая на Геру и прижимая спиной к своей груди. Пальцы Геры тут же впиваются в бедра, подтаскивают ближе. Они оба спешат, им хочется кончить, и Лио понимает, не задерживает. Когда рука Мейса направляет член Геры, Лио опускается на него — расслабленное тело впускает легко, — ерзает, устраиваясь удобнее. Он проводит ладонями по груди Геры, сжимает его соски между пальцами и ловит его поплывший взгляд, а насмотревшись, поворачивает голову к Мейсу, теперь пробуя его. У губ Мейса вкус сигарет и дыма, и немного — Геры.</p>
<p>Мейс всегда много курит, когда нервничает, и всегда нервничает, когда Гера долго не возвращается — не важно, во время операции или просто коротких вылазок в город.  </p>
<p>— Не думай ни о чем. — Наверное, что-то в его взгляде меняется, раз Гера вдруг тянет его на себя, толкается резче, словно действительно надеется вытрахать из него все мысли. После четвертого толчка Лио кажется, что у него это получится.</p>
<p>Мейс обнимает со спины, горячо дышит в затылок, целует и покусывает плечи. Потом рывком приподнимает его с Геры и, пока Лио пытается удержать равновесие, толкается в уже растянутый зад — под другим углом, но так же хорошо, сильно и глубоко. Они делятся им, передают друг другу. Лио это нравится, он хочет принадлежать им обоим сразу.</p>
<p>— Отпусти себя, не сдерживайся, — шепчет Мейс, обжигая ухо дыханием, и Лио делает то, что позволяет себе редко, возможно, даже слишком редко.</p>
<p>Пламя вспыхивает, окутывает их всех. Струится по рукам Геры, капает с волос Мейса, смешивается с их пламенем, тут же полыхнувшим в ответ, укутывая всех троих в общий огненный кокон. Пламя окончательно выжигает все ненужное, делает их по-настоящему одним целым.</p>
<p>Они кончают одновременно, а пламя еще долго продолжает искриться и переливаться живым сиянием над ними. И это самое красивое, что Лио когда-либо видел.</p>
<p>— Спасибо… за подарок. — Лио имеет в виду не столько это, но знает, что его поймут и так.</p>
<p>— Обращайся! Можем еще что-нибудь привезти, там много всякого. </p>
<p>Лио боится представить, что они могут придумать, но кивает.</p>
<p>— Привезете.</p>
<p>А главное, возвращайтесь сами. Этого он им уже не говорит, это часть тех мыслей о будущем и завтрашнем дне, для которых теперь не место. Есть только они втроем и пламя, и сегодня ему этого достаточно.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>